Scott Summers / Cyclops
Scott Summers, known as Cyclops is the Field leader of X-Men (after Professor X) and a mutant capable of emitting a powerful optic blast beam which produces intense energy. The extent of this ability is unknown. He is a natural rival to Wolverine and Jean Grey's lover, as Logan would also have feelings for Jean, later The Phoenix killed Scott, leaving his glasses. Biography X-Men: First Class During the Cerebro scene, Scott is shown as a young boy with sunglasses and a baseball glove. ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Scott appears first in a high school language class. While messing with his glasses, the teacher orders him to sit up and take them off, to which he responds that he has a headache. and as he refuses, The teacher then states he is punished to remain after class and finish writing on the blackboard can wear glasses after school in detention. He is then stalked by Victor Creed who captures him not before Scott unleashes a blast beam which tore apart most of the school. He is then put to sleep by William Stryker, his official capturer and sent to Three Mile Island as part of the mutant prisoners there, who became part of the Weapon XI experiment. Scott's DNA is then used for the 'Deadpool' to complete him by enabling his optic blast mutation and the former is placed in a cell with a carbon blindfold over his eyes, becoming a prisoner. After he is set free by his future love rival, Wolverine, he is then guided by the telepathic voice of Professor X who guides him and other mutants (including Emma, Quicksilver, Toad, Banshee and Psylocke) to safety. There, he meets Professor X for the first time as he and the other mutants leave with his helicopter. In detention, he is seen writing on the board when Sabretooth taps on the window. He attempts to escape but is soon caught. William Stryker then came and took him. He was imprisoned at Stryker’s mutant prison base along with Emma, Toad, Banshee, Quicksilver and other young mutants. His power, along with theirs, was used to power Stryker’s deadly Weapon XI, aka “Deadpool". Scott escapes the compound along with Emma and the other mutants, and is greeted by Charles Xavier. Scott eventually met Jean Grey and begans a romantic relationship with her. Through the ensuing years, Scott was taught by Xavier to control his powers, and became both the field leader of the X-Men and a teacher at Xavier's school. X-Men After graduating Xavier's school, Scott became a teacher with the motivation of helping and protecting other young mutants like him who don't know how to control their abilities as well as teaching them combat, flying the X-Jet, and completing training sessions with them in The Danger Room. Under Professor X's guidance, Scott becomes the official leader of the X Men during missions, being assisted by Storm, Jean and Chamber ( the only other teachers). He was also the leader of 'Alpha Squadron, including members Colossus, Hellion, Cannonball, Jubilee and Magma. One of their missions included rescuing Rogue from being captured by Sabretooth under Magneto's orders as well as saving Wolverine in the process. After being brought at the school, Wolverine became a rival to Scott including the fact that they were both in love with Jean Grey, as Scott was her official boyfriend. Scott would oftenly protest against taking Wolverine with the rest of the team, but the latter respnded back, both in an arguably matter. When Wolverine went to rescue Rogue by his own, he took Scott's motorcycle as the latter would reach the train station Rogue was about to leave in with Storm. As Storm was searching for information at the reception, she was grabbed by the throat by Sabretooth as Toad managed to use his slimy tongue to take off Scott's visor as the latter destroyed the station's ceiling and collapsed. After the incident, Storm used her lightning powers to blast Sabretooth into a wall as she grabbed Scott and headed out while The Brotherhood escaped with Mystique on an helicopter. After Charles falls into a coma produced by Mystique's early tampering with Cerebro, Scott is not aware that Charles could still hear him or not, though he openly talks about the Professor's early decision of naming himself leader of the team and that he knew about his great responsability. Scott then attempts to stop Jean from using Cerebro, as its utilization would be lethal to anyone else except the Professor. After Jean locates Magneto through'' Cerebro'', Scott prepares his strategy to infiltrate Liberty Island without getting caught by the Coast Guard. After reaching the island, Scott is kicked by Toad against a wall as he gets sealed inside a chamber while the Brotherhood's slimy member fights Storm and Jean, proving to be over the edge on the two female X Men and Wolverine fights off Mystique. After blasting the wall of the chamber away, Scott helps Jean while Storm blasts Toad with her lightning, causing him to fall into Hudson River. When Wolverine takes Mystique out, they all head to save Rogue, only to get caught by Magneto as he orders Sabretooth to guard the X Men. Wolverine frees himself from Magneto's restrains and fights Sabretooth and as the latter grabs Logan by the throat, Jean helps Scott re-direct his optic blast to Sabretooth, knocking him over the statue, making him fall into the same boat the Brotherhood members arrived with. After Logan volunteers himself to destroy the radiation machine and free Rogue, he gets lifted by Storm's whirlwind as Jean provides him stability with her telekinetic powers and Scott positions his optic blast beam on Magneto. Having a clear shot at him, Scott uses his ability and makes Magneto fall, as Logan destroys the machine and rescues an unconscious Rogue. They all take off before the Coast Guard arrives and take Magneto prisoner. Later at the mansion, Scott reveals to the team that Mystique actually escaped her confrontation with Logan and survived, taking the form of Senator Robert Kelly, whom died after reaching the mansion. Logan takes Scott's motorcycle without asking his permission and heads to Alkali Lake afterwards. ''X2: X-Men United Scott would be seen at a museum exhibition with Jean, helping her cope with her powers as she told him that she lost control of her abilities soon after Liberty Island and that she had nightmares since then. When the Professor interferes after a fight at the museum, using his powers to make the folks stop motion, Scott takes the students out of there and when they return at school, they witness the assassination attempt news of the U.S. President at the television as the Professor names Jean and Storm to head out and detain the mysterious teleporting mutant who appears to be hard to locate since his powers are used constantly to move. In the meanwhile, the Professor, being convinced that Magneto would use one of his minions to kill the president, he heads to the plastic prison to question him, taking Scott with him in case of a drastic turn of events. After locating the teleporter, the Professor names Wolverine to take care of the mansion in his absence as both him and Scott head to the prison, unaware that Magneto received an earlier visit from William Stryker, who applied on him a powerful biochemical which makes any mutant reveal any detail and brainwash in controling them. Scott is shot with the biochemical by Yuriko Oyama (Lady Deathstrike), unaware of this fact and uses his powers and combat skills to fight off the situation as he gets knocked unconscious by Lady Deathstrike and both The Professor and Magneto fall asleep due to sleeping gas being used. Later, after The X Men and Magneto infiltrate the secret underground base at Alkali Lake, Cyclops is placed there to guard the entrance while the Professor is being brainwashed by Jason Stryker. After using his optic blast beam on Jean, she almost gave in to The Phoenix when she finally deflects his blast and throws him several feet away. After finally recovering and becoming aware of his actions, he takes Jean out of there after which saving the Professor and heading for the X-Jet outside the base. Because of the X-Jet's systems being temporarily down, Jean decides to buy enough time for the rest to take off safe as the huge wave of water was coming the X Men's direction and Jean knew it. After deflecting the flood with her telekinesis, Scott realized that it's too late for her to be saved as Jean used the Professor's mind to say her last words to Scott. After getting seemingly killed by the flood, Scott unleashes his rage towards Logan as they are all grieving over their loss. When leaving Alkali Lake, the Professor has one last thing to do to and put an end to Stryker's hidden agenda while paying an unsuspected visit to the U.S president to convince him that it was all Stryker and that normal mutants have little to no business in the whole deal. Many days later, Scott is wandering aimlessly still grieving over the loss of his love life as Logan decides to comfort Scott by telling him that he did all he could. X-Men: The Official Game Scott would fell in depression because of his loss and though being a powerful presence among The X Men, his lack of interest developed over time towards training in The Danger Room and teaching, and became a liability. The Professor would notice this change in Scott's behaviour and leaved him to cope with the situation, though removed him from being the leader of the X Men for a time during the weeks after Jean's death towards the destruction of Master Mold above Tokyo arc. Scott would often develop nightmares including Jean's death that made him vulnerable. X-Men: The Last Stand Unable to cope, Scott returns to Alkali Lake after having another argument with Logan that he missed another training session. Without the Professor's request, Scott heads for Alkali Lake where in an act of fury, he takes off his glasses and blasts the water. He is then approached by Jean Grey who appears out of nowhere after a shockwave puts Scott to the ground. Jean asks him to take off his glasses, also telling him that it's alright and that she can control his ability, after which he kisses Jean she kills him, because of the lack of control over The Phoenix. His ruby-quartz glasses are seen floating near the scene and his grave site can be seen later next to Jean's and The Professor's. Relationships Friends and Family *﻿Havok - Possible Relative *Professor X - Friend and Mentor *Jean Grey - Fiancee and Teammate, enemy (Phoenix) *Beast - Friend and Teammate *Storm - Friend and Teammate *Wolverine - Rival and Teammate *Rogue - Student and Teammate *Iceman - Student and Teammate *Shadowcat - Student and Teammate *Colossus Student and Teammate *Nightcrawler - Teammate *Emma - Teammate *Banshee - Teammate *Quicksilver - Teammate Enemies *Magneto - Enemy *Mystique - Enemy *Toad - Teammate turned Enemy *Sabretooth - Enemy *William Stryker - Enemy *Lady Deathstrike - Enemy Powers and Abilities Powers Optic Blast - Cyclops is able to release a powerful blast from his eyes. However, it is uncontrollable and continuous. He wears special glasses made of ruby quartz to prevent destruction. Abilities *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant *Expert Pilot Equipment *Ruby Quartz Sunglasses *Visor Appearances/Actors *Original timeline (5 films) **X-Men: First Class'' (Possible Cameo) **''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (As Scott Summers only) - Tim Pocock **''X-Men'' (First appearance) - James Marsden **''X2: X-Men United'' - James Marsden **''X-Men: The Last Stand'' - James Marsden Behind the scenes *Cyclops had very little screen time in The Last Stand due to Marsden's filming of Superman Returns. *Due to Wolverine being portrayed as the main character, Cyclops is relegated as a supporting character in the movies despite being a main character in the comics. *Actor James Marsden wore platform shoes In reality, he is actually under 6' 0", shorter than Famke Janssen who plays his love interest, Jean Grey, and even shorter than Hugh Jackman who played Wolverine. *Tim Picock was unfamilar with the X-Men comics, but watched the X-Men: Evolution cartoon to research what his character would be like at that age. '''Trivia *In the comics, due to a brain injury, Cyclops is unable to shut off his optic blasts at will and must therefore wear a visor or glasses with ruby quartz lenses that block the beams. *In the first X-Men film many fans claimed that Cyclops' visor seemed too bulky. As a result they were changed for X2: X-Men United. *Cyclops's license plate number is B10-1212. *In the comics Scott has a younger brother, Alex Summers aka Havok. While a character named Alex Summers, who uses the alias of Havok, appears in X-Men: First Class, his relationship to Scott in the films (if any) has not yet been explored. *In the promotional photos for X-Men: The Last Stand, Cyclops was seen in his X-uniform. *X-Men: The Last Stand director Brett Ratner purposefully didn't show Cyclops' corpse. Only his glasses are shown. Category:Deceased - Original Timeline Category:Alive - New Timeline Category:X-Men Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Cameo Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Three Mile Island Prisoners Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Americans Category:Leaders Category:Regulation Category:Enhancement Category:Unusual Features Category:Red Eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Lovers Category:Earth-10005 Characters Category:Dark Phoenix Characters